LOST
by 3xThreat
Summary: YUKIRU ONESHOT! Well...w epilogue, lol. It's about Yuki and Tohru when they were kids when TOhru got lost. This is how Yuki saved her. Well, my version, lol! Story better than summmary, plz read!
1. Knight in Shining Armor Rescue

Hey, everyone! This is a Yukiru one-shot. It's about Yuki and Tohru when they were kids. You know…Yuki is the boy with the red hat that brings her home. Well….this is my version. LOL. Well, I hope you enjoy! O, and I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters.

Ano- um/huh

Konichiwa- hello

Nezumi- mouse/rat

Arigatou- thank you

Kawaii- cute

Oi- hey

Hai- yes

Lost

A young girl walked through an alley. She was lost. The rain was pounding down hard on her small body. Whimpers and sobs could be heard as she ran through the dark and damp places; the night was young, but the homeless and gangs walked about, listening to her. A wet puddle made her slip and fall on the hard cement floor. Her brunette hair was soaked with the rain and mud; her clothes were full of grime. When it seemed as if the young girl had finally given up, a hand appeared in front of her face.

Her eyes widened; was she imagining things? She looked up and the hand was still there. A boy's hand. She stretched out her hand to touch it, to see if it was real. It was. Her face brightened slightly, although the gloominess still overshadowed her face. A thought crossed her mind and she withdrew her hand from his soft palm before he could hold it. What if he was a gang member? A molester, a kidnapper? Wha-what if…? Her mother had always warned her about people like that. Her mother… "Mom…" she sobbed, and then began to cry.

The boy sighed sympathetically. He kneeled down and grabbed her hand. Then, the child began to drag her away. "Ah…ano…!" she cried. She thought about her situation; he was only a boy around her age, he couldn't possibly hurt her. Also, he looked as if he was taking her somewhere…she would follow him. So far, he had led her out of the alley and onto a street that she had been to before, and she wanted to give him a huge hug in her gratitude. She leaned in closer to him, not knowing whether she should or not. "Ano--" she began. All the sudden, she tripped. She gasped.

The boy, hearing her gasp, turned around to see what was wrong. She stumbled into his outstretched arms. The small girl only saw a glimpse of the boy's face before she fell into his warm arms. His eyes were the color of the rarest amethyst; they were big and bright, but with a small glint of…of loneliness. They were also wide when he saw her fall. Why was he afraid? Was he worried he wouldn't catch her? She collided with him and he embraced her in a tight warm hug. _"Ano?"_ she thought, holding him also. He was so warm. It felt comforting.

It barely lasted. There was a poof sound and then she fell. She winced as she caught herself with her hands, scraping them in the process. Startled, she looked around. Where had the boy gone? Did he run…?

The brunette almost burst into tears again but she noticed that one of her hands had not only grasped the hard pebbles among the ground, but a sweater as well. She heard a small squeak and then a tiny nezumi came bumbling out of the sweater. She gasped in fright but then looked closer at it. It was quite cute. She outstretched her palm to it. "A-Are you lost l-like me, Nezumi-san?" she asked softly.

The nezumi looked slightly startled, but scurried onto her palm. She brought it close to her tear-stained face and nuzzled it. The small nezumi sounded like it sighed happily and the girl giggled at it. "You're kawaii!" she laughed. Suddenly, she gasped, noticing the nezumi's big beautiful amethyst eyes…

The rain stopped. She looked up at the sky and slightly smiled. "Well, Nezumi-san, I must go. Bye!" she smiled softly, as she watched the nezumi scurry into an alley. The brunette then ran off, forgetting all about the mysterious sweatshirt on the floor…

POOF! Amethyst eyes popped out of the alley, searching to see if anyone was around. There was no one. The little boy then scurried over to his clothes, put them on, and then ran off in the direction the mysterious little girl went.

The chocolate-eyed girl once again was lost. There was a fork in the road. Right…or left? Right…or left? She began to cry in frustration. "Hmmm…" a calm voice sighed. She turned around, wide-eyed. There was the boy! She knew it was him; he still had his red hat on! "A-Arigatou…" she mumbled, stepping towards him. His head was tilted downwards, but she could still see the small smile that formed on his face.

He grabbed her hand softly and led her to the right. After a few streets he stopped. He turned around and smiled, pulling his red cap over her head. She couldn't see anything. She tipped the hat up, but he was gone. She looked around and…and…!

"M-Mommy!" she exclaimed, running up the steps to her apartment. "Mommy! M-Mommy!" An orange-haired woman was currently sitting on a bench outside, with the mail and a big bunch of tissues. She opened her eyes and heard a wonderful sound. "Mommy?" She gasped and began to cry happily. "Tohru!" the mom screamed happily, throwing the mail and tissues aside. The mail that dropped to the ground read: To Kyoko Honda.

Kyoko rushed to her daughter's side and picked her up in the air. "Tohru!" she sobbed happily into her daughter's hair. Small Tohru was too busy cuddling with her mom to say anything. She was so glad she was home. But…she didn't get to tell the boy how much she appreciated what he did. She was sure her mom would have loved to meet him; he seemed super nice.

"_Arigatou…"_ she smiled to the boy in her mind. Her eyes diverted to the floor. His hat…! Tohru sighed happily and when her mom put her down, she grabbed it.

Later that night, after the two sipped up their hot chocolate, both females fell asleep on the futon watching TV; Kyoko holding her small, brave daughter protectively, and Tohru, clutching the red hat to her body.

Continue! LOL, um...it is a one-shot, but it has an epilogue, ahaha. Hope you liked this chapter, please review!


	2. Epilogue Years Later

Hey, everyone! This is a Yukiru one-shot. It's about Yuki and Tohru when they were kids. You know…Yuki is the boy with the red hat that brings her home. Well….this is my version. LOL. Well, I hope you enjoy! O, and I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters.

Ano- um/huh

Konichiwa- hello

Nezumi- mouse/rat

Arigatou- thank you

Kawaii- cute

Oi- hey

Hai- yes

Lost-Epilogue

Years later, Tohru Honda walked into her new highschool, accompanied by her two friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. It was their first day. "Oi, Tohru! Ready?" Uo asked. Tohru nodded and all three girls walked into the classroom.

"Konichiwa, and welcome to your homeroom," the teacher smiled. "For the first ten minutes, why not let all of you greet each other. Then, we will start class."

Tohru smiled to her friends and walked around the room. After the first five minutes, she had greeted almost everyone. She walked over to the middle of the classroom where there was a big crowd.

"Y-Yuki Sohma is your name?" "Sohma-san? May I call you Sohma-san? "He's kawaii!" "Look how kawaii he is; he's adorable!" Girls were swarmed all around one desk, around a boy supposedly named Sohma, Yuki. Tohru tried to push her way through the hoard of girls to see what was up and gasped.

"He's like a Prince!" she heard someone say. She heard another girl gasp. "It fits him! Prince Yuki!" Yuki gasped, looking up from the paper he had been writing on, allowing the girls to see more of his delicate, gorgeous features. All the girls almost swooned, except for Tohru, who was too busy focusing on his eyes…

"Let's start class," the teacher said. "So did you meet the supposed-to-be Prince?" Uo asked. "Hai…was he nice?" Hana asked calmly. "I-I didn't get to meet him. Too many people were around…" Tohru sighed.

Class started. It seemed time sped by, because before Tohru knew it, class ended. "See you later, Tohru!" her friends smiled as they went down the hall. Tohru had a different class, so she went the other way. "_I'm kind of thirsty…"_ she thought, so she turned in the direction of the water fountain. Tohru gasped.

Yuki was there, drinking from the water fountain. He stood up and looked at her, surprised. He frowned slightly and quickly, his eyes cold, and Tohru inhaled. "Did I do something wrong?" she thought frantically. "Ah…ano…konichiwa." She blinked and smiled. "My name is Honda, Tohru! We didn't actually get to introduce ourselves to each other before, but I'm in your homeroom."

He seemed to relax, knowing that she was only trying to introduce herself. "Konichiwa, Honda-san. My name is Sohma, Yuki," he smiled grandly. She exhaled, her heart pounding. What a smile! Though…it seemed like it wasn't…real. She looked up into his eyes and gasped, a flashback coming back to her.

_The boy, hearing her gasp, turned around to see what was wrong. Tohru stumbled into his outstretched arms. The small girl only saw a glimpse of the boy's face before she fell into his warm arms. His eyes were the color of the rarest amethyst; they were big and bright, but with a small glint of…of loneliness. They were also wide when he saw her fall. Why was he afraid? Was he worried he wouldn't catch her? She collided with him and he embraced her in a tight warm hug. "Ano?" she thought, holding him also. He was so warm. It felt comforting._

"Ano, Honda-san?" he asked. "Ano?" He was in front of her, amethyst eyes filled with concern. Amethyst…

"Are you sick? I could escort you to the nurse's office if you'd like." Tohru gasped. "O no, I'm really ok! Arigatou, but I'll be fine," she laughed. She gave him a huge smile and Yuki felt his heart catch in his chest.

"_Her smile seems so happy,"_ he thought. _"And…and her laugh sounds so innocent and kawaii…like…"_ Yuki Sohma had his own flashback.

_Yuki looked slightly startled, but scurried onto her palm. She brought him close to her tear-stained face and nuzzled him. He sighed happily and the girl giggled cutely. "You're kawaii!" she laughed, making him mentally blush. Suddenly, she gasped, but for why, he would never know…_

"Haha! Sohma-san? Are you ok?" Tohru asked. He came back into reality and chuckled softly. "Sumimasen, I was just thinking of something...ano, iie…a special someone." "Ano?" Tohru asked.

Ding! Ding! "O!" Tohru yelped. "Don't worry, Honda-san. You still have a while to get to class. Don't worry," he reassured. She smiled. "Hai!" "Well, I'll…see you around?" he asked. Tohru grinned happily. "Hai!"

Then, the two went their separate ways, unknowing that they would hang out together when the weather was nice, unknowing that their lives had intertwined before…yet.

The End…

YAY! MY FIRST ONE-SHOT COMPLTED! Well…one-shot with an epilogue…. I hope everyone liked! Please read my other stories and please review!


End file.
